During hemodialysis treatment, there is a risk that venous access may become dislodged. In the case that such event goes unnoticed, arterial access continues to draw blood from the patient while the dislodged venous access does not return blood to the patient, which may quickly cause the patient to bleed out and even bleed to death. Wetness detector devices present a viable solution for efficiently and timely detecting blood leaks.